


A steamroller by any other name

by ApocalypseThen



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseThen/pseuds/ApocalypseThen
Summary: Shepard's performance has been on the wane. EDI steps in to ensure she's giving it 100%.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme prompt that inspired this work:
> 
> http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/9521.html?view=45473841#t45473841

Shepard noticed that she was breathing heavily as she folded her uniform away. After thirty-six hours without relief she was feeling more than a little punchy. She examined the crusty patch on her shorts and made a snap decision. The shower could wait a few minutes longer. She needed to get off, right now. She headed over to the bed, one hand kneading at her crotch. It was a mess. There hadn't been time to make the bed before the last emergency.

In this state it would take barely any time at all, but she might need to go a few rounds to achieve complete satisfaction. She lay down on her bed and slipped her shorts down over her hips, letting the waistband tuck snugly against her tight balls. She took her meat with her favorite grip, just thumb and forefinger, and gave it the lightest flick of her wrist. She moaned and ground her head back into the pillow. That felt so good. Three flicks more and she was ready to bust a nut.

"Commander?" EDI sat up, shedding bedclothes. "Can I be of some assistance?"

"Gah!" Shepard replied, her eyes wide. Surprise tightened her grip into a fist and suddenly come was spraying out over her chest. "Unh! Fuh!" A glob of it landed on her chin and trickled down. "EDI? What the...?" Righteous indignation eventually overwhelmed orgasmic serenity. "What the hell do you think you're doing, hiding in here? Did Joker put you up to this?"

"He did not," said EDI. "I was concerned by your increasingly erratic behaviour. Did you know that your thermal-clip-to-kill ratio has increased by an average of seventeen percent?"

Shepard didn't mean for her reply to sound whiny, but EDI had extended a finger and was lightly stroking her cock from base to tip. "Reaper troops are just tougher, OK? Hey what do you think you're doing?" Shepard's cock had hardened up magnificently in response. For some reason she couldn't bring herself to push EDI's hand away. She propped herself up on her elbows, her stomach tight. She looked at EDI, flushed and confused.

Shepard had had most of a year to get used to having a dick by now. For her own twisted reasons, Miranda had brought her back with one little modification that even the Illusive Man didn't know about. And then Miranda had proceeded to ride her mercilessly, taking every opportunity to tease her into a hot mess. If the idea had been to control Shepard through this new organ, however, by the time they'd been fucking for a few months it wasn't clear who was more addicted to the hot throbbing member. It had been intense.

"I am following the protocol that Ms Lawson established," replied EDI. "She left detailed notes." EDI curled her hand around the base of Shepard's cock.

Shepard shuddered and closed her eyes for a moment. "Oh shit," she said. "How detailed?"

"Minutely," replied EDI. She pushed Shepard down to the bed with her other hand, then took a firm grip of her throat. "I am now in control." EDI squeezed gently with both hands. "Your job is to come. If you can." EDI's hand was suddenly a blur of speed.

Shepard squealed and bucked as her cock was pumped for five, ten quick strokes.

"Quiet now," said EDI, clamping down on Shepard's throat so that she couldn't breathe. Shepard struggled and tried to pry her arm away.

Shepard gasped when EDI relaxed her grip, then flexed and fought as her cock was subject to another bout of lightning fast friction. EDI's hands were utterly smooth and slick, gliding over tender flesh with ease. Alternating between her two grips, EDI gradually ratcheted up the intensity, by turns suffocating and stimulating Shepard until she was visibly vibrating with need.

Then EDI worked both hands at once, unrelentingly, until a red-faced Shepard unloaded a thin but powerful stream of spunk that arced high over her head. Shepard thrust her hips into the air to fuck EDI's hand.

EDI released Shepard's throat to catch some of the sticky fluid, then she slapped her palm over Shepard's mouth.

Shepard hated this part but Miranda had always insisted. She twisted and heaved. With Miranda she had sometimes got away. EDI was much stronger. Shepard felt herself getting desperate for air. She locked eyes with EDI, and saw no mercy there, only the cold implacable will of a machine. She felt a flush of a shame as she opened her mouth and began to lick EDI's palm clean.

"Good girl, Shepard," said EDI, presenting each of her fingers in turn for Shepard to suck. "Shall we proceed?"

There were many ways it could go from here. Miranda had been inventive and insatiable. Shepard acknowledged that she had always felt much better after one of their sessions. More content. But could EDI make a satisfying partner if all her tricks were stolen from Miranda's playbook?

EDI was ready to confound her yet again. Kneeling on the bed, a smooth grey member slid out from between her spread thighs. EDI regarded it with her head tilted to one side. "Hmm," she mused. Flicking one finger imperiously in the air, she cycled her synthetic cock through several iterations. Short and stubby. Long and ribbed. Disturbingly whippy, like a snake. Spectacularly tentacular.

Shepard watched, aghast and aroused. Miranda had never shown the slightest inclination to turning the tables. She felt her asshole throb with anticipation.

EDI had Shepard's ankles up around her cheeks in a flash. Her cock probed blindly for a moment, thrilling Shepard even more. It expelled a gob of heavy lubricant, then insinuated itself into the pucker.

Shepard felt a frisson of static as EDI entered her. Folded nearly in two, she tried to move her hands but found herself unable to do more than flop them weakly. EDI's cock began to pulsate inside her, becoming thicker and thinner, stretching her hole out. Her own dick was hard again, disturbingly close to her face. Her squashed lungs made her breath short, and sweat plastered her hair to her forehead.

A hot bubble of spit worked its way out of Shepard's mouth as EDI filled her with synthetic cock. The pressure coming from her stretched asshole was doing peculiar, incredible things to her insides. Miranda hadn't just grafted a cock onto her, she'd fitted her with the necessary plumbing too. But she hadn't cut out every feminine part. As a result Shepard didn't just have long squirting orgasms that drained her prostate effectively, but also deep, slow waves of pleasure from the largely internal structures of what used to be her clit. Miranda had figured out how to squeeze the second type out of her with a well-constructed dildo.

But EDI's cock was something else. It was stretching and moving inside Shepard, flexing to apply direct pressure to all the spongy sensitive glands it could reach. EDI was fixing to line up the two kinds of orgasm, something that Shepard was afraid would be too much for her. Shepard could feel the come rising again as EDI began to move inside her, and at the same time the deep aching flush of her engorged internal organs. She shook her head from side to side as she fought to retain some semblance of control.

EDI began to slide in and out of Shepard, rapidly increasing the frequency of her strokes. Her cock was so well lubed, and was so perfectly controlled, that Shepard felt little pain in comparison to the dangerous sting of pleasure.

Shepard had never felt quite so helpless, desperate, and excited. She couldn't do a thing to put off her imminent demise, and it was coming, so very soon, so insanely quickly, it had barely been two minutes since EDI entered her and she was going to come herself into stupidity...

EDI stopped, freezing in place, her hands pinning Shepard's wrists. "You will submit to me."

"What?" Shepard whined. "No, please..."

EDI's smile was scarily human. "It is not a request, Shepard. It is a fact. I will bring you to orgasm now. You will recover. Then tomorrow you will beg me for more."

"Buh..." Shepard gasped, but EDI had started pounding again. Her body blurred as she pistoned frenetically. Her hands were all over Shepard, tweaking, tickling and teasing. "Fuh... fuh... unh! Unh! UNH!" Shepard's orgasms clashed and fought. She coated her chest with a fresh load of spunk in several very fulfilling spurts, and then her deep clitoral orgasm peaked, making her drained prostate throb almost painfully. Her eyes crossed as she tried fruitlessly to push EDI off, but she had no strength. She was afraid the pleasure might never end, that she would spasm helplessly under EDI forever.

In the afterglow, she became aware of EDI's lips on her body. The lightest brush of synthetic skin made her mind reel. Shepard was far from being able to even lift a finger. EDI kept her floating in the warm high for a long, long time with careful, delicate touches targeted at her softest and most ticklish spots. Miranda had been such a bitch in that regard. Her aftercare had been awful. Shepard had come back for more because... why? Because she was weak, she told herself. Because her Achilles heel was a woman who could toss her around like she was nothing.

She'd wanted to believe that Miranda was that woman. It was clear to Shepard now that she had been mistaken. A cold shiver ran down her spine. If she didn't do something now, she'd be reduced to EDI's little pet forever.

EDI looked her in the eyes as if she knew exactly what Shepard was thinking. She slid a cool mechanical hand around Shepard's throat and leaned in to brush electric lips against human ones.

Shepard could tell the difference. EDI's were better. She closed her eyes and her body went completely limp.

"Until tomorrow, Shepard," said EDI. Shepard heard her as if from a great distance. "Wear something nice for me." A thud as something landed on the bed.

Shepard pushed up on her elbows just in time to see EDI's ass retreat around the corner. She looked down past her spunk-slick chest to see the collar lying between her legs. Her dick quivered and rose again even as her mind reeled.


End file.
